gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Higher Ground
Higher Ground by Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Mercedes. Before singing, Mercedes tells the Glee Club that she has been given an offer to create and release a CD by a producer, which has been her longterm dream. However, the conditions are that she does it on his terms. Therefore, she has the option to choose his way, and get into the music industry faster, or make her own way, and possibly never make it at all. After talking to her parents and her friends, she has made the decision to do it her way and continue to be true to herself, despite not having a record deal. Kurt and Mike distribute her album to everyone in the Glee Club as the song begins. Everyone dances and sings with Mercedes, celebrating the week with her. Towards the ending of the song, Mercedes impresses them with her solo, takes off her jacket and does a little dance with Mike. The group comes towards Mercedes and they hug and congratulate her. Lyrics Mercedes: People keep on learnin' Soldiers keep on warrin' World keep on turnin' Cause it won't be too long, no, no, ah, yeah Powers keep on lyin' While your people keep on dyin', alright World keep on turnin' Cause it won't be too long, oh no, noo I'm so darn glad he let me try it again Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then Gonna keep on tryin' Till I reach the highest ground, oh, woah, yeah, ho! Teachers keep on teachin' Preachers keep on preachin' World keep on turnin' Cause it won't be too long Oh no, alright Lovers keep on lovin' Believers keep on believin', yeah Sleepers just stop sleepin' Cause it won't be too long, ho! Oh no, yeah I'm so glad that he let me try it again Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then Gonna keep on tryin' Till I reach my highest ground...yeah, oh! Till I reach my highest ground oh, yeah, no, no No one's gonna bring me down No, no, no, noo! Till I reach my highest ground, ho! mhm, mhm Don't you let nobody bring you down (they'll sho 'nuff try, ha) God is gonna show you higher ground Errors *Near the end of the song, Kurt puts on Mercedes' jacket but after, it seems he's holding it as if he didn't even put it on in the first place. *There is a part where Mike stands up and dances with her, then there is a clip with him sitting down but in the following shot, Mike is standing up before he sits down. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.32.41.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.33.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.33.51.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.09.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.42.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.56.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.39.12.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.40.11.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.40.31.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.41.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.44.13.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.41.34.png Tumblr mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmi1lk6JVH1r4uvboo4 250.gif HigherGround.png Higher ground samcedes.gif higher ground.png tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr n6xpgxnawO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four